(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a push-push oscillator circuit.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-323931 discloses a push-push oscillator circuit that has resonant circuits coupled to a pair of negative-resistance circuits respectively and synthesizes a fundamental wave or a harmonic wave of output signals of the negative-resistance circuits, as an oscillator circuit for high frequency.